The Truth About Bo
by LoveMe LoveYou
Summary: Ren's bad eating habits are becoming a problem. Maybe some of Kyoko's cooking can make him eat healthier. Maybe she'll cook him some chicken for dinner! Rated T for some KyokoxRen and very little swearing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or any of the characters. I really wish I did, though.**

* * *

Kyoko sighed in relief as yet another episode of Kimagure Rock passed by. She was already tired from her earlier filming with Box R, and was ready to drop. Her muscles ached from having biked to each location, and she was sleepy from the lack of sleep the previous night. She blamed it all on her thoughts that would always shift to Tsuruga Ren. Japan's favorite celebrity, the most desirable man, star of Dark Moon which surpassed it's original, and the man she was slowly beginning to love. She had only just realized her feelings and was starting to grow more skittish around him. Every time their eyes would meet she was always the first to look away.

Her phone rang as she began to change out of the chicken suit, and she answered it by cradling between her ear and shoulder as she yanked off the suit's legs.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Good evening Mogami-san." His deep, rich voice filled the silence of the studio, sending shivers down her spine as she thought of the man who owned that voice.

"G-good evening Ts-Tsuruga-san. Have you eaten dinner yet?" Kyoko's face was red from thinking about him, she was flustered and had decided to switch to a safe topic of food. It was the only thing she could feel confident about talking to him about without feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"Not yet, Yashiro's busy at the moment so I was planning on stopping at a convenience store and picking up some onigiri." Ren smirked as he listened to Kyoko's reaction over the phone. He hadn't seen her in a week and was dying to talk to her face-to-face. Ren had been scheduled to star in a movie, but the filming would take place in China. That would be away from her, and he wasn't sure he could live with himself if he left her alone for 2 months without confessing to her. His plan was to convince her that he was deprived of a healthy dinner and that he needed her excellent cooking to make him feel better.

"Tsuruga-sssssssan." Kyoko hissed into the phone. "I will haunt you until your death if you don't get a proper dinner. It'd be all your fault if you suddenly felt weak later. You're an actor! You need to take better care of your body!" As Kyoko went on, Ren chuckled to himself. He could see her beautiful face, frustrated and red.

"Then can you come over and make sure I eat properly, Mogami-san?" Ren was praying that she would say yes. If not, then his entire sappy confession plan would go down the drain.

"I couldn't possibly bother-"

"It's not a bother."

"I shouldn't impose."

"You're not imposing."

Kyoko rolled her eyes as she realized she was falling into another one of his traps. There were two choices, agree and spend an enjoyable evening with the man she loved, or decline his offer and worry about his health. The choice was obvious.

"Alright I'll be over there soon." Kyoko grinned as she replied. She just needed to bike to the store to pick up a few things, and then she could go to his place.

"No, let me pick you up. Where are you?" Kyoko but her lip. She hated to be a burden, but he had told her once that he wouldn't have kept offering rides if he didn't want to.

"I'm at TBM studios."

"Why are you there?" Kyoko bit her tongue. She couldn't just tell him she was Bo, he would be so angry with her.

She could see it now. She would sheepishly admit she was the chicken, he would flash that fake smile. She would cringe in the corner as the Demon Lord took over and spit out words of hatred and anger. He would ignore her, and look at her disgustedly. She would be forever shamed, cast away again by someone important to her. He would never-

"Mogami-san!" Ren yelled into the phone with concern. She hadn't answered the last three times so he was certain something had happened to her.

"Kyoko!" This snapped her out of it. She blushed crimson at the mention of her name used so informally.

"Yes Tsuruga-san?" She asked meekly. How could she face him now? She had been so rude as to ignore him, while her biggest fear was him avoiding her!

"I'll come and pick you up, can you wait for about 15 more minutes?" Ren was slightly puzzled as to what was bothering the young actress, but he brushed it aside and began walking to his car. He had been filming a scene for the movie, and was preparing to go home when he had called her. It was really a spur of the moment kind of thing. Now he was silently sliding into the driver's seat and pulling out of the studio's parking lot.

Kyoko was meanwhile preoccupied by the Ishibashi boys. They were currently playing rock-paper-scissors, much like they did before the show, to see who would be buying pizza that night. Kyoko watched as they tapped their fists on their open palms, Hikaru choosing rock, Shinichi choosing scissors, and Yuusei also picking scissors. Yuusei and Shinichi faced each other, rock to rock, paper to paper, rock to scissors. Shinichi started to fake cry as he realized he had lost. Kyoko clapped in amusement and 3 heads turned to their younger co-star.

"Ah! Kyoko-san, sorry you had to see me lose so ungracefully. At least Hikaru did pretty great!" Shinichi chuckled and rubbed the back of his head bashfully. Hikaru blushed as Kyoko giggled and replied that Hikaru was really a rock-paper-scissors champion. This earned laughs from the other two. For the next 10 minutes, they all talked and joked backstage as Kyoko waited for her ride. In this time, she also thought of the issue of her bike. Hikaru had offered to take care of it, so she politely accepted the offer and stood outside the studio to wait a few more minutes.

Ren pulled up to the front of the building and immediately spotted her. He debated jumping out of the car and walking her to his vehicle, or waiting for her to enter the passenger's side herself. He soon decided to open the door and walk towards his lonely kohai. She greeted him warmly and began to ask if he would be okay with stopping by the store to pick up a view ingredients. He agreed and soon they were in the car, driving in uncomfortable silence.

"So why were you at TBM studios, Mogami-san?" Ren looked at the fidgeting girl from the corner of his eye. She soon became pale and breathed in very deeply.

"It was for LoveMe work." Kyoko tried her best to respond without appearing to scared.

"Oh. May I inquire what kind of work?"

"Ummm..."

Ren turned to her, she looked as if she was searching frantically for an answer. She turned to him with fearful eyes and gulped.

"Iplaythechickenontheshow." She spoke so fast that Ren barely had anytime to keep up.

"What?"

"I'mthechicken."

"What did you say?"

"I'M BO!" Kyoko exclaimed as Ren turned sharply on the wheel. He quickly regained composure and managed to stop a fatal crash. Taking deep breaths in he focused on driving until they arrived at his apartment. Forgetting completely about anything needed to be picked up at the store, Ren led Kyoko up to his place where he deftly unlocked the door and locked it again once they were inside.

Kyoko watched as he went to sit on one of his couches, just silently sitting there. She lightly padded over and tried to touch him on the shoulder. When she did he jumped and faced her. If she had seen an angry face, she wouldn't have been so surprised. Instead, he was laughing.

"You are the chicken." Despite it not being a question, Kyoko nodded.

"I confessed to a chicken." Kyoko gave him a puzzled look as he continued to chuckle at the irony of it all.

"Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko gave him a worried glance. This took him out of his laughter and he faced her with a more serious expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Mogami-san. I would have never thought that you were the chicken. It's actually quite embarrassing to think about it now." Kyoko remembered his trouble with that one word in the script. She was certain it had to be embarrassing for an amazing actor such as himself asking for help from someone as useless as her.

"Ts-Tsuruga-san, about the confession part?" Kyoko looked at her sempai in expectation. She didn't believe it was true, but she hoped that he was meaning to confess to her.

"Oh yes. It was about that high-school girl that had captured my heart. I believe you said something along the lines of 'make her yours'." Ren turned to her with a dark look in his eyes, Kyoko realized she was now facing the Emperor of the Night.

Ren grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her closer to his face. His heart beat wildly but he leaned in to her ear.

"I love you Kyoko."

She gasped as his right hand hovered on the small of her back, while his left cupped her face gently. He moved his lips to her own and lightly pressed down on them. The kiss soon became a little more intense, Kyoko began to lean in closer until she was on the couch as well. They broke apart too quickly and Kyoko stared into his eyes. She decided that she wanted more and wrapped her arms around his neck while leaning in to another passionate kiss. He kissed back hungrily, and she kept falling further and further in love.

They sat that way for a long time, just staring into each others eyes, basking in the others presence.

"She's yours." Kyoko whispered in his ear, barely able to make her voice any louder. He kissed her cheek, smiling against her skin as she began to pull away.

"Do you have anything that could be used for cooking in this house?" Kyoko stood in front of him with her hands on her hips as she asked her question. He just shrugged in response as she began working in the kitchen. He turned on the TV and stopped on a very familiar channel.

Kyoko could hear his laughter from the kitchen and popped her head out to see what was so funny. It took her a while, but she soon discovered he was watching TV. She put her elbows on the back of the couch just behind his shoulders, watching Kimagure Rock with Ren. Bo then came out with the eggs and made a scene about presenting the eggs like royal jewels, adding fancy bows and gestures. Ren felt hair tickle his face and turned up to Kyoko, who in turn looked at him.

"So...Are you cooking any chicken tonight?" He smirked at her horrified expression. "I mean, you still owe me for lying about Bo."

She pursed her lips as she went back to the kitchen. She later returned with two plates, Both with Tamagoyaki. She sniffed a little before setting the plates down on the table.

"I can't believe we're going to eat Bo's children!" She cried before griping at him to eat his dinner. She was a little put-out for a while, but Ren soon cheered her up and she was ready to go home.

"I think tomorrow you should make a chicken and egg soboro rice bowl." Ren winked at her.

"And what makes you think I'll come over!" She was still mad about the eggs. But she knew she would end up cooking for him tomorrow night too.

"Because you'd surely want to spend as much time with your favorite sempai before he leaves for two months." He pouted and she looked confused.

"You're leaving?" She looked sad but tried to put on a brave face anyway.

"Yes but I'll try to come back extra early for you." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before dropping her off at the Darumaya. She waved goodbye and hurried into the restaurant.

"I confessed to damn chicken." He thumped his head on the steering wheel before driving home.

"Thank you Bo."

* * *

**Tamagoyaki is a type of Japanese omelette that involves rolling several layers of cooked egg together.**

**Chicken and egg soboro fried rice is a japanese dish that is too complicated for me to explain. I'm a really bad cook, I mean, I practically live off of poptarts and microwavable soup.**


End file.
